


Discord Hero Chat

by Mnoeln



Series: Hero Discord [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alix probably knows everyone's identities, Chloe doesn't get her miraculous back, Chloe's not here, Discord - Freeform, Everyone has their miraculous full time, Gen, I did not make up fake names for the heroes on purpose, I don't like Chloe, I don't like Queen Bee, I don't like that Chloe/Queen Bee is very associated with the color yellow, I don't like the color yellow, Ivan and Mylene are dating, Luka and Juleka know each other's identities from chapter 2 on, Marc and Nathaniel are dating, Marc doesn't always care about his spelling and punctuation when texting, Rose and Juleka are dating, Secret Identity, Zombie Nathaniel Conspiracy, alya and nino know each other's, both of those are canon, but not their super hero forms, but that's not really important, chat fic, especially when he's tired, except each other's, except for Ladybug and Chat noir, fight me, hero chat, no one knows anyone else's secret identity, so they don't have cute matching names, who know's everyone's
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25439083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mnoeln/pseuds/Mnoeln
Summary: The Akuma Class are all full time superheros. Ladybug and Chat Noir decide to make a discord server so they can contact their team easier and so they all can talk even when they aren't in the suits. Most of them don't know the identities of any of the other heroes.
Relationships: Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg (mentioned)
Series: Hero Discord [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845523
Comments: 15
Kudos: 58





	1. Welcome to the Discord everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Nathaniel = cockadoodledoo  
> Rose = Pinkheart  
> Kim = Monkey See Monkey Do  
> Juleka = Magentiger  
> Marc = Dreamskipper  
> Nino = Shell Shook/Mr. Turtnited States  
> Alya = Kitsune  
> Max = Gives you Wings  
> Luka = Bonesnatcher  
> Marinette = Bad at Hide and Seek  
> Alix = Mad Hatter  
> Adrien = Crossed your Path  
> Kagami = Elemental Stabby  
> Ivan = Bull in a China Shop  
> Mylene = Small but Many  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All the heroes join the discord server.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nino is Shell Shook for the first half of the chapter, but changes it halfway through to Mr. Turtnited States which it will be from that point forward.

**Bad at Hide and Seek** just joined. Can I get a heal?

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** just joined. Hide your bananas.

Welcome **Elemental Stabby**. leave your weapons by the door.

 **Gives You Wings** just joined. You must construct additional pylons.

A wild **Dreamskipper** appeared.

A **Bonesnatcher** has spawned in the server.

Swoosh. **cockadoodledoo** just landed.

Brace yourselves. **Bull in a China Shop** Just joined the server.

 **Mad Hatter** just arrived. Seems OP - please nerf.

Where’s **Small but Many**? In the server!

 **Kitsune** just joined. everyone look busy!

Welcome **Pinkheart**. Stay awhile and listen.

Welcome **Shell Shook**. We hope you brought pizza.

 **Crossed your Path** joined your party.

Welcome **Magentiger**. We were expecting you.

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : Ok, **@everyone** look at the **#rules** tab before talking in here.

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : :thumbsup:

 **Shell Shook** : you got it dudette

 **Kitsune** : Stop calling everyone dude, babe

 **Bonesnatcher** : how do you know I haven’t already read them?

 **Mad Hatter** : ^^^

 **Crossed your Path** : The lady says read them, so read them again

 **Magentiger** : didn’t LB say to read them before typing in here?

 **cockadoodledoo** : maybe they did?

 **Dreamskipper** : Im a fast reader and i wasxt finished yest before rhey staerted typeing

 **Elemental Stabby** : I was still reading them as well

 **Gives You Wings** : me too

 **Pinkheart** : does it matter as long as everyone reads them?

 **Bull in a China Shop** : Pink has a point

 **Small but Many** : We need to remember that we’re all being trusted to be heroes so we should respect that and do what Ladybug says, even just small things. Such as reading the rules

 **Kitsune** : well said Small

 **Shell Shook** : I read them after

 **Kitsune** : As did I

 **Elemental Stabby** : You should’ve read them first, like Ladybug told you too

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : It’s fine Ryuko, the important thing is that everyone read them. _RIGHT?_

 **Mad Hatter** : yup

 **Bonesnatcher** : I did

 **Magentiger** : Yes

 **Dreamskipper** : I alreaiy saifd I dia

 **Elemental Stabby** : I read them as I was instructed

 **cockadoodledoo** : was read

 **Gives You Wings** : of course

 **Bull in a China Shop** : Yup

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : Read like a monkey eating bananas

 **Small but Many** : I did

 **Crossed your Path** : Do I count?

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : no, you helped write them

 **Bonesnatcher** : | Read like a monkey eating bananas

**@Monkey See Monkey Do** May I ask what the fuck you meant by this?

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : No

 **Mad Hatter** : and why not?

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : because I don’t know what it means either

 **Elemental Stabby** : Why would you write something that you didn’t know the meaning of?

 **Shell Shook** : because he can

**Shell Shook changed their name to Mr. Turnited States**

**Crossed your Path** : petition for Elemental to stop typing like an old person

 **Kitsune** : I’ll sign

 **Mr. Turnited States** : ^^^^

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : ^^^

 **Dreamskipper** : we shoulsd make one

 **Elemental Stabby** : I feel as though I should be offended by that.

 **Bull in a China Shop** : why does Dreamskipper spell so bad?

 **Dreamskipper** : I writew all the time and it tskes too much brainingm to make the words go sometimes asn imh tired.

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : It is rather late and we all have things to do tomorrow and we need to keep our strength up in case of an akuma. Good night everyone

 **Small but Many** : Night :heart:

 **Crossed your Path** : good night My Lady

:green_heart: :black_heart: :green_heart:

 **cockadoodledoo** : night

 **Kitsune** : Night guys

:orange_heart:

 **Dreamskipper** : night. Im not going to besd yer, i hewve things to finnish writeing

 **Monkey See Monkey Do** : sleep time!

 **Mad Hatter** : omg Dream gO TO SLEEP!

 **Bonesnatcher** : yeah, it seems like you need it, dude

 **Gives You Wings** : Studies have shown that the cumulative effects of sleep loss have been associated with a wide range of deleterious heath consequences.

These include; an increased risk of hypertension, diabetes, obesity, depression, heart attack, and stroke.

 **Dreamskipper** : im fine. it s fien. I have things to do, ill go to bes once im done

 **Crossed your Path** : | petition for Elemental to stop typing like an old person

Can we add Wings to this?

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : Chat

 **Crossed your Path** : Sorry My Lady

 **Bad at Hide and Seek** : GOOD NIGHT everyone!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I once read a thing about how writers don't text with proper spelling, grammer, or punctuation and have headcanoned that that's the way Marc texts ever since.  
> Fun Fact: that's how badly I spell when I don't spell check myself


	2. Viperion is a Dead Snek Walking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Juleka sees Luka transform into Viperion when walking into their shared bedroom late at night. She tries to angerally confront him about how worried she and their mother are about him sneaking out (accidentally giving away her identity in the process), and he flees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel = cockadoodledoo  
> Juleka = Magentiger  
> Marc = Dreamskipper  
> Nino = Mr. Turtnited States  
> Max = Gives you Wings  
> Luka = Bonesnatcher  
> Marinette = Bad at Hide and Seek  
> Ivan = Bull in a China Shop  
> Mylene = Small but Many  
> 

**Bonesnatcher** : HELP ME!

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : What?! What’s wrong?!

**Magentiger** : GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!!!!

**Bonesnatcher** : She’s gona kill me!!!!

**Gives you Wings** : gona

**cockadoodledoo** : gona

**Mr. Turtnited States** : gona

**Bonesnatcher** : Shut

Im tringbu to type while runing

**Mr. Turtnited States** : what did you do dude?

**Magentiger** : I’ll tell you what he did!

This jackass has been sneaking out in the middle of the night

And I don’t just mean going out for patrol either!

He’s been worrying us sick!

**Gives you Wings** : Wait, do you two know each other as civilians?

**Magentiger** : And what’s the first thing he does when I find out why!?

He RUNS!

**Mr. Turtnited States** : oof

**_#_ ** **🔒** _**Secrets-Room**_

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : **@Magentiger** stop trying to track down Snatcher for a minute 

**Magentiger** : fine

**Bad at Hide and Seek: @Bonesnatcher** Find a safe place to stop and pay attention

**Bonesnatcher** : ok, but only because Tiger said she’d stop chasing me

Found a place

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : ok now, Explain to me exactly what happened

**Magentiger** : I discovered his identity and accidentally told him mine

I’m sorry, Seek

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Was anyone else around?

**Magentiger** : No. we were below deck and mom was asleep

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : ok, good. Now how did this happen?

**Magentiger** : I went to the bathroom and when I came back, I opened our bedroom door right as he transformed

**Bonesnatcher** : I may or may not have been having nightmares about erased timelines recently and I may or may not have started going out for late night runs in the suit when they happen

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : You’re having nightmares! Why didn’t you tell us!

**Bonesnatcher** : No one else remembers what happened during those second chances

It’s my burden to bare

**Magentiger** : LUKA

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : VIPERION

**Bonesnatcher** : Also, I have talked to Adrien and Chat Noir about them a little bit

**Magentiger** : Ok, I can understand Chat, but why did you talk to Adrien about these over your own sister!?

**Bonesnatcher** : I didn’t want to risk giving away my identity

**Magentiger** : Wouldn’t you have to tell _him_ your identity too!?

**Bonesnatcher** : He already knows

**Magentiger** : 😠

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Adrien was my first choice for the snake miraculous. 

He was actually the one to suggest Luka when he failed

**Magentiger** : Oh

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : anyway, Luka, you do know you can talk to any of us when you have a nightmare, right? You don’t have to carry the burden alone

I know it feels like it sometimes, but you don’t have to carry the whole world on your shoulders

That’s why we’re a team

So we can bare this responsibility together and help each other with everything that comes with it

**Bonesnatcher** : :Vibin:

**Magentiger** : 💜

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : 💖

**Bonesnatcher** : 💚

**_#General_ **

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : **@Gives you Wings** Yes, Tiger and Snatcher know each other in their civilian lives and they just discovered each other’s identities

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Ayyy another set of peeps who know each other in and out of the mask

**Dreamskipper** : whys choswae pep[aaele who kn0wo eafck other?

**Bull in a China Shop** : what did he just say?

**cockadoodledoo** : He asked why Seeks would choose people who know each other in real life

**Dreamskipper** : tehank yoeu

**Small but Many** : How can you read that?

**cockadoodledoo** : I have a friend in my civilian form who text’s like that. I had to learn how to interpret

**Magentiger** : I know someone who texts like that. The only one who can understand him is his boyfriend

Anyway, **@Bonesnatcher** are you coming home?

**Bonesnatcher** : idk

**Small but Many** : You guys live together?

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : Siblings

**Small but Many** : ah

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : **@everyone** I made a new channel **_#Nighmare-talk_ ** so we can tell each other about any nightmares we have and so we can support each other through them

**cockadoodledoo** : Thank you, LB

**Bull in a China Shop** : Thanks

**Small but Many** : <3

**Dreamskipper** : a aplewce to tsladk abourt nighrtmares? sweerrt

**Bonesnatcher** : I didn’t think you were gonna make a whole new tab because I mentioned I sometimes get nightmares

**Small but Many** : You’ve been having nightmares? I’m sorry, want to talk about it?

**Bad at Hide and Seek** : You brought up an issue that we all probably have, and I want everyone to feel comfortable talking about that sort of thing here

**Bonesnatcher** : :Vibin: I don’t really feel like talking about it right now, but thank you for asking Small

**Small but Many** : 💝


	3. Heroes with Parent Issues

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes talk about their parents and family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathaniel = cockadoodledoo  
> Luka = Bonesnatcher  
> Mylene = Small but Many  
> Alya = Kitsune  
> Alix = Mad Hatter  
> Nino = Mr. Turtnited States

**Mr. Turtnited States** : For no reason whatsoever, does anyone happen to know how to get passed extremely high security and hide a body?

**Kitsune** : Babe, we talked about this

You aren’t allowed to kill your best friend’s dad, no matter how much he deserves it

**Mr. Turtnited States** : CIVILIAN ME isn’t allowed to kill him. CARAPACE on the other hand...

**Kitsune** : Cara, heroes can’t attack or hurt civilans

**Mr. Turtnited States** : 😠

**Small but Many** : What did this man do to make usually chill States want to commit murder?

**cockadoodledoo** : this sounds like an argument that Kitsune and States have had many times…

**Kitsune** : Basically, his best friend’s dad is a massive dick

**Mr. Turtnited States** : He’s more than just a dick, dude

**cockadoodledoo** : oof

**Mr. Turtnited States** : He’s straight up emotionally and mentally abusive!

I’m convinced at this point that the only reason that that man isn’t physically abusive is because he “can’t risk damaging his looks because that’s the only thing he’s good for” 😤

He keeps him locked up in his room, with no socal interaction or love, and constantly threatens to take the, very little, freedom and support he has away from him

**cockadoodledoo** : OOF

**Bonesnatcher** : Tiger’s and my dad isn’t around 95% of the time, and he’s a better dad then this guy

**Small but Many** : HOW CAN SOMEONE TREAT THEIR CHILD LIKE THAT!!! 😤😤😤

**Mr. Turtnited States** : EXACTLY!!

I want to kill him!

**Kitsune** : I can’t blame you, I feel the same way after all, but we still can’t actually do that.

If we did, then we would be taking away Sunshine’s only other parent

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Please, the man’s employies are more of parents than he is

Also, my moms already said they’d adopt him, so this way he can experience what actual families are like and what it’s like to be loved by a parent

**Small but Many** : he doesn’t have a mom either?

**Kitsune** : No, she went missing and is probably dead

**Mr. Turtnited States** : My dude always talks about his mom in a very loving and glowing way, but i have my reservations about her

Like, she may have not neglected him like his father does, but she still played a part in keeping him isolated and manipulating him into believing he has to be perfect at all the shit he’s forced to do

**Bonesnatcher** : Oof

**cockadoodledoo** : oof

**Mad Hatter** : Oof

**Kitsune** : yeah, since she disappeared before he met us and actually saw what a good family looks like, he could very easily be remembering her through rose colored glasses rather than how she actually was

**Mr. Turtnited States** : yeah 😞

**Kitsune** : Like, my bestie has the best family ever! Her parents are very loving, they’re firm but not strict, and they always support her in all the things she wants to do

**Mad Hatter** : one of my friend’s parents are exactly like that. I wish I had that

**Small but Many** : Is everything ok?

**Mad Hatter** : Yeah, my family is fine. I just meant having 2 parents. My mom died not long after I was born, so my dad had to raise me and my older brother as a single dad

**Small but Many** : Oh, I get what you mean. I’m sorry about your mom

**Mad Hatter** : Like I said, it’s fine. I never knew her. I mostly feel bad for my dad having to raise someone as chaotic as me alone and my brother, who’s old enough to remember her

**Small but Many** : it’s not easy for kids when one of your parents leaves you when you’re old enough to remember them 😔

At least your mom didn’t walk out on you and your dad, like mine did, at least

**Mad Hatter** : that’s rough buddy

**Bonesnatcher** : I’m sorry about your mom's, Hatter and Small

Oof

**cockadoodledoo** : oof

**Small but Many** : my dad is wonderful though, I love him

Thanks Bones

**Mad Hatter** : Bones, Doodle, what’s your family like, if you don’t mind sharing?

**Bonesnatcher** : It’s kinda complicated

**cockadoodledoo** : ^^

What about Kitsune and States? What are your families like

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Our families aren’t very interesting

**Kitsune** : If we answer, you two have to answer as well. Deal?

**cockadoodledoo** : deal

**Bonesnatcher** : deal

**Kitsune** : Ok, Babe, you wanna go first or should I?

**Mr. Turtnited States** : I’ll go first, mine’s smaller

**Kitsune** : ight

**Mr. Turtnited States** : I have 2 moms and a little brother. He can be a brat, but I love him. He’s in his “i’m a big boy! Stop treating me like a little kid, phase!”

**Bonesnatcher** : oof

I’m lucky that I didn’t really have to deal with that with Tiger

**Small but Many** : Are you and your brother adopted?

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Lucky

No, our mom’s went with sperm donatation

**Small but Many** : ah

**cockadoodledoo** : Makes sense

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Yeah, that’s about it. Not much else to say.

**Kitsune** : I have an older sister ~~who could kick Hawkmoth’s ass without a miraculous~~ and 2 little sisters who are absolute menaces whom I, for some reason, still adore. Our parents are still together and love us all very much

And that’s all I’m willing to say about them

**Bonesnatcher** : Fair enough

**cockadoodledoo** : so at least two of us have parents who stayed together

**Kitsune** : oof

**Small but Many** : oof, your parent’s are divorced too?

**cockadoodledoo** : Not exactly. My parents never got married

**Bonesnatcher** : same

**cockadoodledoo** : My dad was my mom’s high school boyfriend. My mom got pregnant with me in her senior year of high school.

**Kitsune** : OOF

**Small but Many** : ouch

**Mr. Turtnited States** : oi’m sorry dude

**Kitsune** : oi’m

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Shut

**cockadoodledoo** : It’s fine, don’t know why you’re apologising

**Mad Hatter** : He probably assumed your dad left you

**Mr. Turtnited States** : yeah, that

**cockadoodledoo** : My parents stayed together as a couple for a while, but eventually decaided that they weren’t right for each other and broke up, but stayed friends and were even roomates for a few years after that

**Small but Many** : that’s cool!

**cockadoodledoo** : Yeah, eventually my dad got his own place and my mom met my step-dad

When my mom married my step-dad, she took his last name, but I kept mine what it was

Soon after we moved to Paris because my mom got a teaching job there. I leave Paris to visit my dad at least one weekend a month

**Kitsune** : your mom’s a teacher?

**cockadoodledoo** : Yeah

I’m in her class, actually, but only a few of my closest friends know she’s my mom

**Small but Many** : Yeah, that’s valid. My dad works at my school too!

**cockadoodledoo** : 😄

Ok, Bones, your turn

**Bonesnatcher** : oddly enough, my parents weren’t married either

**cockadoodledoo** : _surprised pikachu_

**Bonesnatcher** : My parents were in a band together and had a fling and I was conceived

Since touring in a rock band isn’t the best way to raise a child, my mom left the band. My dad couldn’t come see me or mom for two years for... reasons that could risk my identity if I tell you them.

**Mad Hatter** : Fair and Valid

**Bonesnatcher** : When he finally was able to come meet me, and see my mom, for the first time, Tiger was conceived. Mom and dad never actually got together, but they love us both very much.

**Kitsune** : That’s kinda cute. Sad but cute

**Bonesnatcher** : yeah, my dad can’t really stick around a lot, but he makes a point to call us a lot, both on the phone and in video calls, and sets aside a day specifically for us whenever he’s in Paris.

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Your old man sounds better than my best friends!

**Bonesnatcher** : I commented on that earlier

**Mr. Turtnited States** : Oh

You did? 

I didn’t notice

**Bonesnatcher** : lol

My mom is what you would call a ‘free spirit’

She’s the kind of mom everyone wants and tells you your lucky to have, unless she’s yours

I have to do most of the adult stuff around the house and had to half raise Tiger myself, but I know she loves and cares about us

**Mr. Turtnited States** : sounds like something my best bud would say

**Bonesnatcher** : She doesn’t neglect us or anything, she just isn’t very good at responsibility

**Kitsune** : ah

**cockadoodledoo** : I see

**Bonesnatcher** : I love my parent’s but, it’s kinda difficult at the same time. You know

**Mad Hatter** : yeah, i get you

I mean I don’t understand, but i know what you mean

**Small but Many** : oof

**Mr. Turtnited States** : MY DUDE MANAGED TO ESCAPE HIS PRISION!!!!

GTG

**Mad Hatter** : lol, bye

**cockadoodledoo** : bye

**Small but Many** : have fun

**Bonesnatcher** : cya

**Kitsune** : HELL YEAH! Have fun babe

**cockadoodledoo** : I should get going too. I’m planning on meeting up with the guys in my class to hang out soon

**Mad Hatter** : aww, wook, my wittwe bby has a sociaw wife! I’m so proud! uwu

**cockadoodledoo** : fuck off

**Small but Many** : lol, bye doodle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I headcanon Ms. Bustier as Nath's mom. I also headcanon that she's a lot less kind and tolerant when talking about Chloe and Lila when she's at home than at school, but she can't get them in trouble without risking her job (because Damocles sucks).  
> The only people who know Ms. Bustier is Nathaniel's mom are Alix, Kim, Max, Marc, Marinette, and Adrien (Nathaniel doesn't know that Mari and Adrien know because they learned it as Ladybug and Chat Noir)


End file.
